just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Cletus (robot line)
The Cletus units are a line of robots in Cletus Comics. They have been produced from a company named Cletus Inc., which is located in the fictional town of Somville, California. According to the comic "The Lost Tale of Big Cletus Jones", in 3987 A.D., an inventor named Gertrude Solomon decided to make a robot line named Cletus, in honor of his newborn son Cletus Solomon. The Cletus robots would be companions to any human that would buy them. The Cletus units started selling on January 27, with the most notable unit being Big Cletus Jones. This unit was different from other units, including having stripes painted on him, and being fitted with a "dork detector". He was bought by an unknown owner, but Big Cletus Jones refused to go with him, due to him being "100% dork". Although BCJ was thought to be the last robot to roll out of the factory, there was actually one left unbuilt, and thus was never sold to anyone (this certain robot is actually the main Cletus seen in the series). By 1981 A.H.L (After Humans Leave), all of the Cletus units left with their humans to a second planet Earth, hidden behind the moon, leaving Big Cletus Jones and every other robot left to rule the world. During one of BCJ's adventures with his friends Tetch 1 and R.L.F (ancestors of Tetch 60 and R.L.C, respectively. R.L.F means "Robot's Loyal Friend"), after Tetch 1 blew up a mountain with his rocket launcher placed inside one of his headlights, it caused a peice of land broke off of California (later revealed to be Circuit Board Island), it took Cletus Inc. with it, and inside, a spider crawled on the "ON" button, which activated the robot builder inside, and present day Cletus was finally created. BCJ gave Cletus his autograph, saying that in a few years, he may think of BCJ as his idol, and indeed, that does happen 31 years later (when "The Lost Tale of Big Cletus Jones" is told by Cletus to Steve and Cutecumber Barks). However, due to this comic creating so much confusion in the DR4L Comic Universe timeline, everything that this comic said was retconned, and DR4L says that the universe contains two universes: the robot universe where Cletus Comics takes place in, and the human universe where the Sibling Rivalries franchise (or any other human-related story for that matter) takes place in. Big Cletus Jones still exists, but besides him and present day Cletus, it is unknown where all the other Cletus units are, or if any other units were created at all. They would not likely be with humans in the human dimension, because of no humans besides the McReary Family and their friends knowing about the existance of the robot dimension. Although robots know about the human dimension's existance, inter-dimensional travel to that dimension has not been done by any other robot besides Cletus, his friends, and Devil-Bot. Trivia * After DR4L's retcon, it is uncertain if Cletus was born in Somville, California, or he was born in Circuit Board Island (which would have been broken off of California since the beginning of time). It is also unknown if the Cletus, Inc. building would still be up, or would have been demolished by 2015. Category:Cletus Comics Category:Characters